Friends For Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Sam and Danielle Nova Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. . I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Friends for Christmas**

"Okay, I've got everything for Mom, Dad, and Jake."

"And don't forget for your team."

"Right—hang on." The 18 year old brunette paused and looked in her bag, "I don't have anything for Sam yet."

"Right Sam." Sarah nudged her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mom and Dad told me that you invited him over to our house for Christmas?"

"Sarah, he has no parents."

"Riiiiight. If you say so."

"I do."

"So why don't you get him that?"

Danielle looked over at the store window to see a movie that had just come out. "He doesn't like that movie."

"Well, isn't he special?"

"Anyways, I think I know what I want to get him."

"What?"

"You know maybe I won't tell you."

"Oh right you and Sam and your secrets."

"We do not have secrets."

"You two were on your own special team assignment."

"It was only us because Kat gave us the Omega and Nova morphers. And so we're teammates."

"Right."

"We are. We're only friends. Sam is an amazing guy" Sarah looked triumphant until Danielle added, "friend."

"Okay, sure. If you say so."

The girls continued shopping, Danielle had to go all over the mall in order to find the gift she deemed worthy for Sam. Sam was so cool; he was like her best friend. Ever since he was about eight he had lived at the Academy training. Z Delgado had helped him out; she was like a big sister to him. But she and Commander Tate were going to his Mom's house that year. She didn't want Sam to be alone so she had invited him.

A few days later, on Christmas Eve, Sam was looking around for a gift for Danielle. He paused outside a jewelry store before heading in to see some of the necklaces. Danielle had pointed out a necklace that she had wanted but figured that by Christmas it was already gone. He smiled when he looked behind the jeweler and saw the necklace in the stand. He went and stood in line behind this other guy, after a few minutes he finished paying and left.

"Hi, I'd like to buy that necklace up there."

The older gentleman turned and pointed to the necklace Sam was talking about, "That one?"

"Yes. It's for my friend."

"Oh. You know that gentleman just before you had a similar thing. He was buying for his special friend too."

"Danielle and I are just friends."

"Okay."

Sam shook his head as the older man rang up the necklace, couldn't someone buy something nice for a friend. It was bad enough that some of the members on his team teased him and Z teased him but now an old man that he didn't even know was suggesting it. The man finished wrapping it and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And young man, don't worry I've been in your shoes before."

Sam paused and turned around, "What do you mean?"

"I had a lady friend who I wanted to be with and after getting her a necklace, well, we were a lot closer."

"Danielle and I are just _friends_."

"Of course. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Sam quickly left the store before the man could say anything else.

Later Danielle found Sam in the Common Room, "Hey, are you packed yet?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Ha ha."

"So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as my Dad gets here."

"I remember why I don't like going to the mall."

"Why?"

"Because there are people who are annoying and want to know about your business."

"Sam, you can't be rude to people."

"I wasn't." Danielle raised her eyebrow at him. "He was annoying me."

Shaking her head she stood up, "I'm going to my room, I'll let you know when he gets here."

"What? What did I do?"

Danielle went to her room and laid down on her bed. Gosh Sam was so annoying when he acted better than other people. She thought that since he didn't have parents that he would be really nice and sweet, but having trained all those years at the Academy not only helped in his fighting and stuff like that, but in also giving him a big head. So why did she like him again? Shaking her head she picked up her phone that had been ringing, she didn't like him and that was that.

Sam didn't understand why Danielle got so upset about things, it's not like it was his fault. He sat there in silence until Danielle came and got him. He had gone over to her house before so he wasn't meeting them for the first time. Her Dad picked them up and brought them to the house where her Mom greeted them both with hugs and he was shown his bedroom.

Since it was Christmas Eve they followed the traditions of Danielle's family; they had a light dinner which consisted of hamburgers and chips, followed by bringing Christmas cookies to their neighbors, then they sat and opened one gift that the parents gave them and finally they sang Christmas songs.

As Danielle sat next to Sam she smiled glad that he there, however while he had been here she had began wondering about if she just liked him for friend, or if there was something more. But even if there was something more there was no way that Sam felt that way. It was then that Sam looked over at her and smiled causing her to smile. She turned back to the words on the page and focused on that.

Sam had felt Danielle looking at him and sure enough she was, so he smiled and then she turned back to the page. Why did he have a soft spot for her anyways? Was that guy right? No, he couldn't be, they were just friends and that was it. Nothing else. Did he want anything else? No he didn't need anyone.

Finally everyone had gone to bed but Sam and Danielle. He looked over at her, "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

"It's fun you know."

"Yeah, it is." Danielle started to stand but was stopped when she felt Sam's hand on hers. She looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at her with his look that said he was in deep concentration and trying to debate something in his mind. After a few minutes he had made up his mind because he smiled. Leaning in he kissed her lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away it wasn't to far from her lips, "So, are we just friends?"

That kiss meant more to Danielle then any other kiss from anyone else had been. She swallowed and hoped the butterflies would go away, although she had a feeling they would make frequent visits. Smiling she pulled Sam's head towards her and kissed him deeply. Finally when they pulled away for breath, Danielle said, "I don't think we just friends."

"Good, I don't want to be." And Sam pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
